3am
by TookMeASecond
Summary: 1-Shot. Her boys are back home and she's ready for some fun. And maybe a little teasing. She managed to reveal Castiel's secret without telling Dean out right. The consequences are delicious. (Destiel, threesome)


This story was almost done, then I got frustrated with it and put it on the back burner. Then I got an awesome, motivating review from a Guest on another story (so I couldn't even thank them) and decided to pick it back up. It was intended to be a series after all. I re-wrote some of the parts that bothered me, and finished it. This one has some Destiel, but not all of them will so if it's not your thing you might still like my others. Thanks for reading, and reviews really do motivate authors!

Also, you may not recognize the MOL bunker, I tried to make it as similar as possible but added and changed a few things to fit the story, sorry!

It was midnight. Sam and Dean were eager to return to the bunker. They had been gone 2 days, and it was kinda nice to miss home. But boy did they miss it. Dean was eager to see her again, and her friend. Cas had told them her friend had arrived that morning, and they didn't want to miss too much of the visit.

Her friend's name was Skylar, and apparently, the girls went way back. Sam suspected there was more to the story, and he almost had it out of her the night the men left. Then they left. The drive home wasn't too bad, Dean drove fast and the roads were pretty empty. Record time.

Upon entering the bunker they heard laughter and the sounds of Kansas coming from the kitchen.

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping off of the counter, splashing a bit of wine. She put the glass down and jumped into Dean's arms, grabbing his face and kissing him. He dropped the duffle in his hand and grabbed her ass, hoisting her up on his hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"My favorite greeting," he managed before she was kissing him again. "How's it goin', Baby?" She released her legs and he put her down. She walked up to Sam and slung her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Sam. I missed you," she pecked him on the lips and smiled. Then Skylar cleared her throat. Her eyes lit up again. "Guys, this is my good friend Skylar." She made the introduction while grabbing her wine.

Dean shot her his best smile. "Hey, Doll. Nice to finally meet you," he wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her cheek.

"Likewise, Dean. I have heard a lot about you." Both girls giggled. Skylar hoisted herself up on the counter next to where Cas was standing. Dean walked up to his girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I see where this is goin'," he winked at Sky.

"Not before your shower, stinky butt!" She exclaimed, removing his arm. He laughed at her.

"So it is going there! Yahtzee! Also, 'stinky butt'? How much have you all been drinking?" The girls laughed again. Cas shot Sam a pleading look.

"They're talking about really weird stuff, guys," Cas looked almost pained.

"We've only had a couple glasses. We were waiting for you to get back," she told him as she toasted her nearly gone 3rd glass. Sam grinned and made his move.

"So, Skylar, it's nice to have you here. How long did you two date." Dean tried really hard to hide his surprise. Before she could yell at Skylar her friend blurted out 2 years.

"Oh!" The boys yelled in unison. She put her head in her hand to hide her shit eating grin. Dean held and hand up to high five his brother. "Damn, Sammy! That was smooth." Then he turned toward the girls. "And so very hot." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Go shower!" She yelled. Sam took the opportunity to sneak away and shower first. Dean didn't notice, he was too busy enjoying his girlfriend's fluster. "Hey, Sam's in the shower." Dean lost his smile and looked around, then bolted down the hall.

"Oh, hell no! Sammy! Don't you dare!"

Cas looked a little forlorn to be alone with the girls again.

"I'm sorry, was that a secret?" Skylar had a huge grin on her face. She shook her head as she swallowed her wine.

"Only kinda. Just be ready for Dean to ask us to make out all night." Skylar shrugged to say 'so what?'. "And that, actually gives me an idea." She said grinning at Cas.

Cas shook his head. "No. I want no part in your plans."

"C'mon Cas, let's bust out the whiskey." She grabbed one hand, Skylar grabbed the other and they headed into the living room to find good whiskey and shot glasses.

"Don't you dare start without me!" They all heard Dean shout from down the hall. Which sent the girls into another giggling fit.

When Dean emerged from the shower he entered the room wearing jeans, and nothing else. Smelling like clove and masculinity. There were shot glasses of whiskey lined up on the bar.

"Aw, Dean, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me," Skylar flirted. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. He walked up so that he was towering over her.

"This is my best outfit, Baby," he then took a long swig of his beer and motioned to the shots. "Now, let's get this party started."

"None for me, I'm headed to bed. Exhausted," Sam stood and finished the last gulp from his bottle.

"No! But you just got here, let's hang out," Skylar pouted at him. He returned a lazy smile. "You at least have to do your shot. It's bad luck not to drink a shot that was poured for you."

"I like you already!" Dean tipped his head to her, heading toward the bar.

"You liked me in the kitchen when you found out I dated your girl," she said smugly, twirling her hair. Dean all but growled at the vision that put into his head.

"Fine, just one," Sam said, grinning at her. She smiled back warmly and he did the shot and went to his room.

The rest of them sat around the living room, doing shots, and chatting. Dean was waiting to make his move. The girls seemed to be getting pretty lit, they even had Cas doing shots. Skylar went to get up from the floor and lost her balance, falling on her friend on the couch. Yup, it's time.

"So, ladies. You two dated, huh? So that means you've kissed. Do you miss it?" Dean asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He grinned at her and shot Skylar a wink. Sky plopped back down on the floor and looked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked grinning back at him.

"I would, how about a peck? Just a little kiss," Dean cajoled pursing his lips. She grinned at Sky, then looked into Dean's eyes, holding his gaze for a second. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We can do that." Dean clapped his hands together. "But you have to do something for me."

"Oh, anything for you, Baby," he said licking his lips. She stifled a laugh, while she shared a look with Skylar.

"If you want me to make out with Sky, you need to make out with Cas," her grin turned wicked. His grin faded and he looked at Cas. What?

"Are you serious?" He asked. Suddenly Cas couldn't breath. Dean looked at him, then her. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

Cas opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to cut him of, "Dean, it's hot when girls make out, right?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, yeah. Hot chicks anyway," he was hesitant, and nervous. Still running his eyes over everyone in the room. They lingered on Cas for a bit, who was looking slightly distressed.

"Well, you and Cas are hot guys. You don't think me and Sky like to see hot guys kiss?" Sky hid her giggle behind her hand. Castiel started again, but was hushed when she brushed him off.

Dean sat for a moment, Cas couldn't believe he was actually contemplating. Then Dean threw up his hands. "Fuck it." He downed the shot in front of him and got up. Cas saw everything in slow motion. Dean pulled him up by his biceps so they were standing face to face. He looked at the girls.

"This one's for you, Baby," she was sure his grin was supposed to be confident, but she saw nervousness there. She and Sky were beaming. Castiel's eyes were wide, he looked back and forth between her and Dean. This was really happening.

Dean sucked in another breath, and pulled Castiel by the front of his shirt. Their lips, met. Her jaw dropped. It was awkward. Dean was hesitant, Cas was stiff. She and Sky cringed. Dean had his eyes closed, Cas's were still wide open. Dean pulled back, and nodded his head, not looking at Cas.

"There. Your turn."

The girls burst out laughing. Dean deflated. "What the hell was that? Were you kissing your grandmother?" She asked between laughs. Dean frowned, and finally looked at Cas.

"Well, damn! I've never kissed a guy before!" He hollard running a hand down his face.

"Think of it this way. Kiss Cas, good. And you'll get to watch us make out and we'll both sleep in your bed tonight."

Dean's face relaxed and he went off in his head for a moment. "It's gonna be a good night ladies," his grin was back, and more confident. He could do this. He turned back to Castiel, who was still looking hopeless. Dean reached up and cradled his face in his hands, took another breath and leaned in.

This kiss was different. Dean closed his eyes and softly touched his lips to Castiel's. Cas's eyes fluttered closed and his hands came up to hold Dean's elbows. Dean's lips moved over Cas's, and Cas opened his mouth to him. She and Sky sat completely still, and she couldn't ignore the heat in her crotch.

Dean slipped his tongue to Cas expertly. Still holding his face he moved it slightly to get a better angle. He couldn't believe he was kissing a dude, but if he was going to kiss a dude he was going to do it right, dammit. And he figured if it had to be a dude at least it was Cas.

The kiss lasted longer than she thought it would. She knew Cas was enjoying it, he had slipped up and told her he had a dream about Dean. And liked it. But it was almost as if Dean enjoyed it, too. This was going to be an interesting night.

Dean moved his mouth away from Cas and opened his eyes. Cas flopped back down in his chair, he looked high. Dean's face held a crooked smile, his shoulders were back and his chest out. He almost looked proud of himself. "Alright," he nodded his head, sitting down, "Your turn."

Skylar tipped her head back on the couch. Her friend perched right above her. She reached up and cradled her face in her hands, and slowly pulled her down. Their lips met cautiously, gentle. Dean's mouth fell open slightly and he licked his lips. He settled his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. Not even noticing that Cas was still staring at him.

The girls parted lips, and gave one last peck before settling back in their seats, staring right back at Dean.

"That was awesome!" He said holding his arms out. His excitement in his voice and written across his face.

Sky just grinned at him. She ran her fingers through Skylar's hair and gazed at Castiel, who was roasting her with his eyes.

"Um, more beer?" She asked standing on wobbling knees. The kiss her boys had shared was replaying in her mind. They were all her lovers, but knew Dean was her favorite. She took care of them, and they took care of each other.

"I'll help," Cas said standing, too. The other couple nodded absently and waved a hand. Cas was still focused on her with a heated gaze. She wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him. But on the other hand it could be fun.

She turned toward the kitchen, Cas stepping faster to catch up. As they were through the door to the hall Cas grabbed her elbow and lead her further down the hall toward the library, his favorite room.

She made an attempt to plant her feet and protest, but Castiel spun on her and pinned her back against the wall with his body.

"You have been very naughty tonight. I told you something in confidence and you swore yourself to secrecy," his words were a growl, she had never seen him this upset. But the feel of his body on hers, the gravel in his voice, the lust in his eyes and the whisky in her system made her melt into him.

"Am I to be punished?" As she asked the question her body relaxed and softened against him. He grinned menacingly and ran a hand up her side, resting on her throat for a moment, then moving to the back of her head to grab a fistful of hair. He pulled gently, tipping her head and giving him full access to her neck and throat.

"I'll think of something." She felt his hot breath with each word. This was their game. Castiel had been taught all about human sex, he liked it. He was the perfect lover. Cas liked whatever turned his partner on, and they had discussed long ago she enjoyed him dominating her. He took his role very seriously.

He could feel her tremble under him and it made him feel powerful. He could feel her temperature rise as he ran his lips up the side of her throat, feel the vibrations of her moan. Then he was gone, backed away from her.

"Library. Now."

She didn't hesitate, and jumped as he smacked her ass when she walked by. "We can't be too long. I don't want to leave Skylar." From her words he got the impression she thought he was just horny and it made his heart flutter a bit that she would give herself to him like this.

Then he remembered he was pissed and needed to take out some aggression and give her a talking to. "Don't begin to presume you can instruct me," his words sounded harsh and she smiled a bit. She liked assertive Cas but she could tell something was amiss.

"What's wrong, Angel?" She asked putting her arms around his neck and holding him close. He backed her against the bookshelf, he liked making her stand before him.

"You humiliated me," he said removing her arms from him and slowly raising them above her head. He held her wrists together and used his grace to hold them in place. She opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly quieted. "Don't speak, or I will gag you." Her eyebrows went up and she nodded.

"Do it anyway." The sudden addition of another voice had her jump and Cas spin on his heels. Dean was leaning in the doorway still in only jeans, nursing a whisky on the rocks. Cas's heart skipped a beat, then began pounding in his chest.

"Dean, can I help you?" Cas asked taking a step toward him. Dean was known for watching, but rarely interfered on purpose. He shoved his shoulder off the door frame and sipped his glass. He moved to walk past Castiel, stopping right in front of him and looking him up and down.

Dean may not have been into guys, but he was into sex. And he knew arousal when he saw it. The bob of Cas's Adam's apple when he swallowed, the quickening pulse on his throat. With her he was confident and assertive, just like she liked him to be. When his attention was on Dean he seemed nervous and intimidated. Dean grinned wickedly.

"Hey, Cas," he said sipping his whisky down. "Fill 'er up, huh? And get one for you, too." He handed his glass to Castiel, who took it and looked back to her, then at Dean. He swallowed again.

"Of course. No problem." Then he was gone, down the hall.

Her eyes followed him out the door, then slowly went back to Dean. Dean stepped in front of her, chuckling slightly when he noticed her pulling on her hands. Castiel's grace still had her tight.

"He likes me, huh?" More of a question than a statement. She flicked her eyes nervously to the door again. "Look at _me_." His words were low, but commanding. Her eyes were on him in a blink, and she scowled a bit. He raised his eyebrows, not wanting to repeat himself.

She nodded her head, Cas had told her not to make a sound. Dean put a hand on her hip and ran it up her side, stepping closer to kiss the crook of her neck.

"Good girl," he purred against her skin. She shifted her head to give him more access and was rewarded with a grunt of approval. "We are going to have fun with you tonight. Skylar snuck into Sam's room. So I have no plans." He backed away to see her smoldering eyes.

"If you don't want this tell me now. After you say yes only the safe word will save you," he could see her squirm against Castiel's grace, and his mouth watered. She locked eyes with his and he saw a plethora of emotions. Fear. Trust. Love. She finally nodded her head, he grinned hungrily.

He stepped away, never breaking eye contact, and sat himself in a chair facing her just as Castiel came back with three glasses. He sat them on the table next to Dean and stood next to him, as if waiting on instructions.

"Dean, I-," Dean held up a hand to stop Cas from speaking. And he stopped. Dean grabbed his glass and stood, back in Castiel's space. Cas looked like he wanted to step back, but couldn't move. Dean looked him up and down again, not missing the desire in his eyes. Something stirred in Dean. It was strange, but with familiar undertones.

The way Cas was acting made Dean want to dominate him. Which was the strange part. He had never felt like that toward another man. He had felt that way about plenty of women. Which was the familiar part. Different people sent different vibes, being a good lover was about recognizing and feeding those vibes. He had dominated plenty of woman, even tied a few up. But never a man. He found he liked the feeling.

"I told you to gag her anyway," he said in a low voice. Castiel could feel his hot breath on his face, smell the whisky. He wanted a taste. He looked at Dean's lips, then licked his own. Cas reached up and started to loosen his tie, Dean smirked, sipping his whisky. He told himself it was the drink that made his stomach warm.

Cas turned to her as he moved the tie from around his neck. He slid it over her head and she obediently opened her mouth, watching Dean the whole time. Dean settled himself back in his chair, looking amused.

Castiel tightened the tie in her mouth and cupped her cheek with his hand, running a thumb over her bottom lip. "Good girl," he cood in her ear, nibbling her earlobe. She loved the praises. Her eyes fluttered closed as Cas gently kissed her neck. Then started sucking hard, and biting. She sucked in a breath at a hard bite.

"I told you you were in trouble," Cas was lost in her, seeming to forget Dean's silent presence. He ran his hand down her front cupping her breast gently, then squeezing. She couldn't stop the gasp this time,and her eyes pleaded his for lenience. A crooked smile adorned his lips and he shook his head.

"You know better," he said slipping his hand down to the front of her pajama pants, and sliding it inside finding her clit. He could see her stifle a moan, and feel her knees buckle under his touch. Dean watched, his own erection growing. He had a feeling Cas wasn't talking about her noise, but what he'd overheard earlier.

"Let her down, Cas." Dean's voice broke his concentration, he rose from his chair and sauntered the three steps to the pair. Cas turned so he could see her and Dean and she felt her arms give. She smiled and rubbed her wrists as she moved towards Dean; grinning at Cas as she passed. She raised a hand to remove the gag.

"Cas, put her on her knees," Dean watched her face as the words registered with Castiel. Her hand froze in mid air, and she looked from Dean to Cas. Cas looked at her and grinned.

"On your knees," Cas's voice was stern, even though she could see his uneven breathing. She looked back to Dean, who was looking at Cas. Then slowly lowered to her knees and sat on her feet placing her hands at the small of her back. Looking up at both of them sent a new wave of heat through her.

Dean finally caught her gaze. "You see, as per usual, you are his. But tonight," Dean shifted his gaze to Castiel, who stood looking like a deer in headlights. "Tonight, Castiel is mine." At his last words he reached out and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

A shocked Castiel looked at Dean, mouth agape. She saw hesitation on Dean's part, but he quickly overcame and leaned in until he was a breath away from the Angel's mouth. "Got a problem with that?" Dean's lips brushed Castiel's as he spoke. Cas could only shake his head.

Dean wasn't even sure what he was doing. All he knew is the way Cas was reacting to him made him feel strong and alpha. He closed the small gap and met Cas's lips with his own. She watched the exchange from the floor, her eyes wide.

Castiel wanted badly to touch Dean, but based on the comparison he just made Dean wanted him tonight just as he had her all the time. And Dean hadn't given him permission. Dean backed away, leaving Castiel off balance. He passed her on the floor and reclaimed his chair, sipping his drink.

"Now, what are we punishing her for?" He licked his lips and grinned at her. She felt her groin tingle. She glanced back at Castiel.

"Making noise without permission," Cas swallowed, hoping Dean would buy it. He didn't want to reveal his dream right now. Dean squinted his eyes at Cas, and Cas caught his breath.

"And what's the punishment for that," Dean asked. Cas finally grinned at him, gaining some confidence.

"A gag."

"Well, she already has that. What happens next?" Dean adjusted his groin just thinking about the possibilities. Cas's grin widened and he turned his attention to the girl sitting so obediently on the floor. She looked back and forth between her lovers, both grinning like the big bad wolf. She contemplated the safe word.

"She is brought close to orgasm, slowly, then denied." Dean enjoyed the way her eyes widened. This game was becoming more and more fun. He was already thinking he'd have to join them again sometime.

"But with less clothes," Dean said motioning to her on the floor. She reached down and began pulling the hem of her shirt up.

"I never told you to move," Castiel said, towering over her. She looked to Dean.

"Don't look at me. There's a chain of command here tonight, Sweetheart. Better do what my new boy toy says," Dean tried not to make a face. He wasn't sure where that came from, but it rolled off his tongue quite easily. Castiel got butterflies in his stomach at the name.

"On your feet," Cas was trying desperately to even out his voice. Dean wanted him in control, but Dean was the one making it hard to breath. She rose to stand in front of Cas, checking Dean out of the corner of her eye. "Eyes on me." Cas was regaining his composure.

Castiel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, reaching up with his other hand to pull the gag loose. He kissed her, using the hand that released the gag to grab a fist full of her hair, controlling the kiss. Cas turned her so her back was to Dean, allowing him to look into his eyes as he kissed his girl.

He saw the heat in Dean's eyes. He saw Dean shifting his feet under him. He saw Dean's erection growing in his jeans. Cas was sure it was for her, but he was more excited pretending it was for him. He moved his hands under her shirt, moving his lips down her neck. She whimpered lightly, almost inaudible.

He smiled against her neck, "put your own gag back, then make all the noise you need." Her arms came up around him as he continued working on moving her shirt up, and sucking a hickey into her flesh. Her gag was back and he pulled himself away from her to pull her shirt over her head, exposing her breasts.

A thin sheen of sweat already graced her skin, he stepped back and took in the sight of her before turning her to look at Dean. Cas started to work his pants off when Dean stood.

"I didn't say you could do that," he said walking up to her and placing his hands on her hips. Castiel stopped and moved a hand to caress her ribs right under her breast. He ran his other hand up her back and under her hair, gripping another fist full at the base of her skull.

Cas pulled her head back, offering her exposed neck for Dean. He attacked it with rough kisses and gentle biting, all the while sliding his arms around her waist to Cas's front. She moaned into the air loving the feelings of their hands. His fingers were a little shaky, but he managed the button. The zipper was easy. He even hooked his thumbs under the material and slid them off his hips. They pooled on the floor.

"Your shirt, her pants," Dean commanded against her skin. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. Castiel took a small step back, yanked his shirt over his head not wanting to bother with the buttons and stepped forward again, pressing himself against her back. She pressed back. The men pulled her pajama pants down together, descending on her like wolves.

Dean's hands were cupping her ass cheeks, kneading and squeezing. He pulled them up and apart, almost lifting her off he floor. "Cas!" The command was muffled, but Cas could feel Dean and her ass and knew what he wanted. Castiel hit his knees so fast Dean would have thought they broke.

The tight material in her mouth muffled the gasp of pleasure that escaped her throat as Castiel chewed hard on one of her cheeks. She jerked her hips into Dean's jeans, trying to get away from Castiel's teeth.

"Don't you flinch, you'd better hold still," Cas demanded landing a slap on the opposite cheek. Dean grinned, loving bossy Cas. She relaxed her legs and leaned her forehead on Dean's bare shoulder, moaning as Castiel's fingers moved up the front of her thighs into her patch of short hair. He continued his assault on her ass, being careful not to bite, too hard.

As soon as she started panting Dean let go of her red cheeks and shoved Cas back a step, he fell on his ass. Dean spun her so she was facing him and yanked her arms behind her back. Her chest was heaving, and her knees were weak.

"What now, Cas? I'd say she's ready for some good teasing. That'll teach her to share secrets," they could both hear the smile in Dean's words. Cas's head shot up to look at Dean. He knew? Dean shrugged, "I over heard you in the hall."

Dean walked backward to his chair, dragging her with him and sitting her on his lap, they were slouched back so she was laying on his chest. "How you doin', Baby?" He cood softly in her ear. She shuddered when he licked the shell and nibbled the lobe. They had barely touched her and she was ready to explode.

The gag stifled another moan and his grin grew. Their sex was more teasing and fiesty. This was the first time he had dominated her, and it was awesome. But he had a feeling she was only allowing it because he was working through Castiel. She was putty for him. It's just how they worked.

"Hey Cas, hold her still," Dean positioned her arms behind her back, he could feel the tingle of Cas's grace on her skin. She arched her back off Dean's chest as Cas crawled between her legs on his hands and knees.

Dean swallowed a lump that was, suddenly, in his throat. Cas was also crawling on his hands and knees to him. Cas pulled her legs up and hooked her knees over Dean's, his grace holding them there.

She was splayed over Dean's chest, his hands roaming whatever parts of her they could reach. Her legs spread for Cas, she was whimpering and moaning into the tie gag. Dean reached up and pinched a nipple, loving the way her body jerked but didn't go far.

Castiel sat patiently between her knees, Dean noticed his obedience but ignored him for the time being. It was pretty easy for Cas to fall into his submissive role, especially since his instructor was Dean. He loved dominating her, mostly because she loved it. He loved the way her body jerked when he hit the right spot. And the way she whimpered as his grace held her down. He loved her trust in him.

Dean's hands found their way down her stomach into her short curls. He pulled her shaved lips apart to reveal all that made her woman. Castiel watched, moving his eyes from her clit to Dean's face.

"Cas, take off her gag. Then dig in. I want to hear her scream our names," Dean's words were more of a growl against her neck. At this point she was glad Cas's grace held her legs, her knees wouldn't hold her for long.

The angel stood and took his tie out of her mouth, leaving it to hang around her neck. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, running his tongue along her bottom lip and looking into Dean's eyes. He couldn't take it. Letting go of her pussy lips he grabbed her hair and turned her mouth away from Cas, devouring her.

His other hand was at the back of Cas's neck, pulling him in to join. Three tongues battled between them. No one could tell who was making what sound. Dean was the first to pull away.

He reached down and pulled her lips apart again. "Eat." Cas descended on her, expertly flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit. Her legs strained against his grace, but he was too strong.

"Oh... ah!" was the only sounds she could get out between her panting. Cas backed up far enough to tell her she was so hot spread for him, which earned him another moan. The rough denim of Dean's jeans was amazing under her ass, and she could feel how much Dean liked it, too. Cas reached up and poked her hole with a finger, just the tip, which rocked her.

"That's right, Cas. Eat that pussy. Make her squirm all over me," Dean found it rather easy to talk to his friend like this. Cas pushed his whole finger inside as he closed his mouth over her clit and sucked lightly. The tie was gone so her yelling was not muffled when she called his name.

Cas backed off again, earning a pleading whimper, which made Dean chuckle. "You better warn me before you come," he said biting one of her lips. "Because I'll feel you. And I'll stop you. And then I'll punish you." His lips brushed her clit as he spoke, making her gasp with each contact. Dean was so hard he could hardly stand it.

Cas reached up and slapped the inside of her thigh, "Answer me!"

"Ah! Yes, please don't stop!" Cas loved hearing her beg for more. And he attacked her sensitive skin with his mouth again. Using his fingers curled toward her belly button he was getting closer to her sweet spot as he sucked and flicked her clit. Every now and then giving Dean's fingers on her lips a tongue as well.

She felt a rumble in Dean's chest as his free hand ghosted up her side, making her wiggle more. He heard her moan his name just before he slid two fingers into her mouth, pressing lightly on her tongue.

"Suck." His tone was dark and husky, she moaned again as her lips closed over his fingers. He started thrusting them into her mouth gently as he watched Castiel expertly tease her now red and swollen clit. He growled, pulling his fingers from her hot mouth and gripping her jaw, forcing her head down to watch with him.

"I'm gonna... don't hit it. Please, I can't stop," she knew if he hit her spot just once, with everything else that was happening she was going to explode. Cas could already feel her juices flowing into his hand. And just like that he was gone. Her head snapped back to Dean's shoulder with a groan, knowing better than to whine. Cas was sitting on the floor in front of them grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

She flopped it back down and groaned deep in her throat, her hips twitching a few more times.

"You can let her go, Cas, if you're done," Dean rubbed his hands up and down her stomach, kissing little spots on her neck. She was breathing heavily, and Dean could tell when the Angel pulled his grace, because she started sliding to the floor.

Catching herself on shaky legs she stood and tried to stop her head from spinning.

Whisky.

She downed the glass in one gulp. The men watched her with keen eyes. Then Dean stood, "Refills then. You two relax for a minute, I'll be right back." There was a gleam in his eye that scared her, and excited Cas.

Dean had a plan. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted a blow job. From both of them. At the same time. It boggled his mind that he would be picturing another man's lips around his cock, but he was. And it created quite a stir in his gut. He was still rock hard. And had never been a man to turn down a good lay.

Upon returning to the room he found Cas sitting right where he had left him. Good little angel. She was sitting on the rug in front of the chair next to Cas, slowly stroking his back. Good girl. He handed each of them a glass, they all gulped it down.

"Round two," Dean said, "Cas, up front and center." Castiel was a bit surprised Dean had called on him, but he rose to his feet to stand in front of him. He squirmed a bit at the once over Dean gave him, earning himself a smirk from the Winchester. Dean was sure about what he wanted, pretty sure at least. Just not sure how to go about it. There was that pesky pride thing.

Dean motioned his head to her, they each reached down for a hand and pulled her up between them. She was facing Dean, Cas kissing on the side of her neck. She had a feeling she was a means to an end, but was okay with that.

Cas was kissing her shoulder, moving up her neck. Dean looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately, then moved along her jaw to the same side of her neck. Neither of them jumped, but Castiel did start moving his lips away. Dean reached around and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him back into a kiss.

Dean couldn't hold back the moan that escaped into Castiel's mouth. Which only encouraged the Angel, who reached up to caress Dean's cheek. She tried to slip out from between them, but both Angel and hunter held her fast. Dean finally broke free with a gasp, but Cas wasn't done.

Without missing a beat he started running a string of kisses down Dean's chiseled jaw to his throat, making Dean moan again. She moved from between them and perched on the rug in front of the table, watching.

"Is this too much?" Castiel's questions came out on ragged breaths. Dean groaned again and wrapped an arm around Cas's naked waist. Their bare chests pressing together, sharing heat. Dean could feel Castiel's impressive erection against his caged one.

"Shut up. I'll tell you if you need to stop." Deans assertiveness made Cas smile against his skin. And showered more kisses down his neck, over his shoulders, across his collarbone, and down his stomach. Dean helped guide him to his knees, and looked down.

Cas was looking up at him, his eyes asking for permission to go farther. Dean could hardly believe he found himself in the position to want to go further. He just nodded his head. Cas reached up and unfixed his jeans, never breaking eye contact while he moved them down his legs.

Dean stepped out of his jeans and moved back to his chair. "Crawl to me," he said and licked his lips. Cas obliged, grinning as he crawled to Dean. Dean pointed for Cas to sit, then looked at her.

"Come," Cas said taking Deans hint perfectly. She also crawled to sit in front of him. Cas ran a hand over her cheek and into her hair, guiding her mouth to Dean's straining cock. The Angel reached out and took the other man's meat in his hand, holding the base for her.

Dean settled back in his chair and blew a breath out from his lips, folding his fingers together behind his head. Castiel's fingers were warm on his thick manhood, he liked the way he looked in the angel's hand. Then her lips were taking in his tip, his eyelids fluttered closed and he moved his hands. Lacing his fingers with Castiel's on the back of her head. The other went to the back of his new boy's head, pulling him in to join her.

She was slowly moving over his cock, sucking him down and raising her head while rubbing her tongue on the underside. Cas started at the bottom, licking his way up, tangling his tongue with hers whenever they met. The angel reached up to fumble with Dean's balls, smiling when he heard his crush gasp.

"Oh, yes. Cas, that's it," he began rubbing the backs of their necks, pulling for more. Suddenly he was done. He pushed both of them off him to sit on the floor. "How do you want her, Cas?" He was rubbing his own length now.

Cas glanced at her then back to Dean, licking his lips. "I would like her on her back, under me. I want to taste you again."

Dean's eyes darkened and he motioned to the floor Cas reached for her, nudging her down on her back. She put her hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting their lover on his tongue and helping him settle between her legs. Their tongues battled as he reached between them to check her readiness. She was so wet. He held himself and pushed in in was swift motion, making her moan into his mouth.

The older man in the chair watched, slowly rubbing himself. Cas, not breaking contact with her, reached up for Dean. Holding his hand out, waiting for his attention. Dean slid to his knees on the floor and kneeled next to them. She reached up and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, releasing Cas' lips. Cas glanced up at Dean, who brushed a hand through his hair.

There was so much love in his eyes, Dean guided Castiel's mouth to his cock, looking into her eyes as he did. Heat flared in them as she watched Castiel swallow him in one try. Dean closed his eyes and dropped his head back with a deep moan he had no intention of trying to hide.

She could feel Castiel's pace falter, so she grabbed his hips and started bucking up onto his cock. Cas moaned around Dean, which vibrated his length, causing Dean to look back down. He had figured out by now Cas didn't have a gag reflex, and began fucking his mouth with earnest.

"Yeah, Baby. Fuck his cock while I fuck his face. He looks so good between us."

Cas moaned again as she leaned up to take his nipple into her mouth, nipping and licking. Her hips still working against his. Dean had a hand fisted in his hair while the other held his jaw and he felt his balls tightening at the sight before him. He watched her thrusting become erratic as she threw herself back to the floor, calling both their names as she came.

Dean caught the arch of Castiel's eyebrow and chuckled. Then Cas looked up at him and they locked eyes, coming at the same time. Dean threw his head back in a howl and tried to pull out, but Cas held tight and swallowed his seed. His hips stilled and he let Cas clean his softening cock.

When Castiel finally pulled off he gave the tip a quick kiss before rolling to lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. Dean lowered himself to sit on the other side of her, reaching up to the table for his drink.

"That was so freaking hot, guys," she said still trying to catch her breath. Dean nodded, sipping his whisky. Castiel pulled her closer, growling against her neck.

"Yeah. I'm gonna let that one slide, because my mouth was a little busy." He looked at Dean as his tongue flicked a bite mark he had no idea who gave her. "But the next time you come without permission I will tie you up and torture you for hours before I give you release."

Dean bit his bottom lip and watched her shudder next to him.

"Maybe I'll let Dean watch. Or give you to him. Might even give Sam a turn, too."

He chuckled at the heat that flared on her skin.

"Careful, Cas, she might do it on purpose," Dean chuckled.

"Haha, funny boys." She sat up and got her feet under her to stand and stretch her legs. They both watched her move.

"He may be funny, I was being serious. What time is it?" Cas stretched on the floor then stood himself, not missing Dean's eyes on him. She noticed, too.

"So, Dean, you bisexual now?" She asked with a smirk. He realized he was caught staring at Cas and actually blushed a little, dropping his head. Then picked it up to look at her.

"Nope." He stood, catching Castiel's slump out of the corner of his eye. "But," he said turning to look Cas up and down as he stepped up to him. He saw Cas stop breathing. Dean reached up and cupped Castiel's face in his hands. "I might be Cassexual." He kissed him again, a pleased sound coming out when Cas returned the movement. Her jaw dropped in a smile.

He pulled away, licking his lips and tasting himself. Then he glanced up at the clock and groaned.

"Shit, I'm going to bed. It's 3 am."

They each grabbed their clothes and filed out of the library. They walked to their rooms in silence, each thinking of all the new possibilities for them, each trying to hide the grins on their faces.


End file.
